


Glistening Gold

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Robo Dicc, oh shit it Binary Love, robo puss, they fuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Gérard fuks the robo puss puss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No proofreading we die like men.

Gérard pressed open mouth kisses against Mondatta's faceplate, and the thick wires of his neck as his hands roamed.

"How are we going to do this?" The human questioned, hands stopped short of Mondatta's hips.

"Well, we have...options." Mondatta answered, almost shyly, pushing back for a moment to remove his robes, the sounds of moving plates causing Gérard to arch an eyebrow, curious.

Mondatta took steps back to the bed, gently coaxing his lover to follow him, lying down once his knees hit the edge of the bed.

He then spread his legs, showing off what had to be the loveliest cunt and cock Gérard had ever seen.

They looked to be made of glistening golden mesh with white accents, and with permission, Gérard reached to touch them, marveling at the softness, the similarity to human flesh.

"You're gorgeous." Gérard breathed, kneeling down before the Omnic, hands moving to his metallic thighs, fingers splayed out.

Surprisingly, those, along with his hips were cushioned somehow, as if to make sex with a robot less harsh and rough.

Briefly, Gérard wondered if Mondatta was once some sort of specially made Omnic, specifically for sex, before turning his attention back to the already glistening golden folds before him.

The sound of fans whirring could be heard from Mondatta- the Omnic equivalent of blushing, causing Gérard to grin wolfishly.

"Bon appétit, mon ange." Gérard cooed playfully, before leaning in to press his lips against Mondatta's pretty pussy.

Mondatta gasped, head thrown back, one hand grabbing at the sheets while the other seemed out Gérard's head, weaving his fingers into his hair.

Gérard grinned against the glistening golden folds, before flicking his tongue out, tasting the sweetness of the lubricant.

Almost like nectar, the color reminding him of honey.

He lapped and sucked and kissed, one hand reaching for Mondatta's cock, now leaking what could be called pre-cum.

He used his other hand to slip fingers into the Omnic, pumping them into him slowly, adding fingers as he quickened his pace.

"Gérard!" Mondatta gasped out, the hand he placed on the human's head tightening its grip. "Please! I'm going to-"

"Cum for me, cherí." Gérard coaxed before burying his face in between the Omnic's legs once more.

With a cry, Mondatta came, fluid squirting out and coating Gérard's face, some on his chest as well.

Gérard let him ride it out before letting go of his cock, and slipping his fingers out of his soaked cunt.

He wiped his face with a corner of the sheets, grinning down at his lover, who almost looked like he was trying to catch his breath, trembling from the aftermath of his orgasm.

At this point, Gérard's pants were uncomfortably tight, his fingers slipping down to unbutton and unzip them, tossing them and his underwear to the side.

He climbed up on the bed, moving his lover a bit so he could kneel on the bed, between Mondatta's quivering legs.

"How are you, cherí? Are you up for more?" Gérard asked, hand cupping Mondatta's face.

Mondatta reached a shaky hand up to the one on his cheek, pressing against Gérard's hand.

"Yes, please." He answered, fingers caressing Gérard's hand.

The human smiled, pressing a kiss to Mondatta's faceplate before lining himself up, easily pressing into his lover.

They both groaned at the feeling, before Gérard gripped at Mondatta's hips, thrusting into him.

A warm light filled the room as Mondatta conjured up the golden arms of Transcendence, holding Gérard close with his arms, one reached down to grip his own cock.

Gérard moaned at the warm tingle of the aura, thrusting faster and harder, feeling his pleasure coil up, ready to spring-

With a cry, they came together, Gérard's hips stuttering as he came in spurts, finally slowing to a stop, breathing heavily above Mondatta, smiling down at him.

"Je t'aime." Gérard breathed, leaning down to press a sweet kiss against Mondatta's faceplate before pulling out to lay beside him.

Mondatta pulled him close, gently pressing his faceplate to Gérard's sweaty forehead as they cuddled and basked in the afterglow, Gérard slowly dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> ((lmao I actually wrote this despite me not really liking giving robots both sets of junk. Whatever lmao here is ur shitty smut.))  
> ((Thank u Overworst crew for waiting for this garbage.))


End file.
